Leaving Olympus
by puppylov40
Summary: Arisa is the unheard of daughter of Artemis; she has the power of eight out of the fourteen most powerful Greek gods. She was born and raised on Mount Olympus, so of course she knows how to use them. But when she has to come to America to complete one final assignment will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Leaving Olympus

Chapter one

"Arisa," my mother says.

"Yes mother?"

"Would you come here?" she says from behind her closed door. I climb up the grand stair case and crack open the door just enough to see my mother standing in front of her mirror.

"Yes?" I ask timidly. She doesn't answer right away like she usually would. Oh no, something is terribly wrong.

"Do you remember that place we visited when you were small?" she asks not turning away from the glass but meeting my eyes through her reflection.

"Indeed I do, why?" Of course I would it was horrible.

"Come, sit" she says walking over to her huge four poster bed. I do as she says. "Now as you probably know you classes are coming to an end." I shake my head in response. "Good, because here in a few days you will be going to America to make the peace, remain in between us and the humans." I am taken back by this. Why me?

"But mother, why?" I question.

"Because Arisa, now go and finish your lessons for the day. I will tell you later when you are expected to leave." She states.

Ω

I walk out of my home fuming and head toward the grand garden. Which is full of bright colored flowers and tree's filled with golden apples. "Hey, Arisa!" calls a familiar male voice.

"Hello, Zeke" I respond. I turn around to see Zeke running up to me decked out in full Greek armor.

"Well, now don't you look gorgeous" he says even though I have no idea why he would say that, besides all I am wearing is a plain toga with gold olive branches.

"Thank you Zeke." I say. "What happened?" I ask taking a few steps to him to examine the wound on his arm.

"Oh nothing, hey uh Nicholas wants to see you" he says practically ignoring my question.

"Okay" I reply giving him a small smile before I walk off. Zeke was acting really weird, I wonder if he knows about me leaving.

"Hello Nicholas, someone told me you wanted to see me?" I say.

"Ah yes, yes I did." He says placing the thick book he was reading down. "Due to you leaving very soon you must learn to hide that accent of yours my dear."

"Umm okay, how do I do that?"I ask. I really never have thought of me _having _an accent.

"Well, first just repeat what I say, exactly as I say it okay?"

"Yes sir" I say. A few short hours later I can speak American and American _slang _as Nick put it. Noticing I have only a few short hours of daylight left I decide to go to the small archery range Zeke put together for me.

The purple glow starts at my finger tips, creeps up my arm and over my body until I am covered in gold and bronze. I pick up the wooden bow and lace an arrow through it. I line up my feet, pull the thin string back and release. The sharp tip hits the center, as it always does. I repeat this a few times until I notice I don't have my forearm guard, but I dismiss it and pull the string back again and let go. The arrow hit's the target but the wire slaps my arm causing me to drop the bow and fall to my knees.

My dark blonde hair falls into my face masking my pain. I take deep breaths in and out. I pick up the wood again put on the guard, getting frustrated I let the arrows fly, one after the other. All of them hitting the center. Some splitting, some breaking in half. I should stop before I don't have any arrows left, but I can't. I'm to mad, to mad to stop.

Ω

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, Arisa" she says giving me a glare.

"But mother, that not near enough the time I need!" I exclaim.

"Time for what?" she says crossing her arms. Now I know where I get my attitude from.

"To…." I start but trail off trying to think of something. "To say goodbye"

"You are only going to be gone a little while, Arisa. Now would you please start to be rational?" she asks clearly getting agitated.

"Yes mother, I am sorry" I reply. I bow my head and exit her quarters. Why must I always have to do what the elders and rulers say? Can't I just abide by my own rules? No, of course I can't. That would just make matters worse, plus it would bring shame to my family, or what's left of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

I pack the rest of my belongings in my small bag. But no matter what I seem to do this just doesn't feel right. Leaving the place I have known for my whole life and trading it up for a cruel world. But if I do this it would please my mother gratefully and she said I would only be gone for a few weeks, how bad could it possibly be? I just hope I don't have to eat those words.

Ω

"How are we going to get down from here?" I ask with a confused look splayed across my face. I always knew that there was an end to Olympus somewhere but in all honesty I didn't want to know where.

"We are going to jump." Zeke says with a glint in his dark green eyes that I know so well.

"Are you kidding me?" I say suddenly terrified. "There is no way I can do that!"

"Arisa, you're the daughter of Artemis. I'm pretty sure you can do this. Besides I have done this a million times, you'll be fine." He says giving me a reassuring smile.

"On the count of three?" I ask. He nods and holds out his right hand, which I gladly take.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" Zeke shouts and jumps from the soft green grass pulling me with him by our joined hands. At first all I see is blue, and then I see white. I always wondered what it felt like to touch the clouds. I always wondered what it felt like to fly, it's kind of like, well actually I have no words for it. But it ends all too soon, because the next thing I know my feet touch ground. The landing is soft, not like the hard, rough one I was expecting.

"See, now that wasn't too bad, was it?" Zeke asks giving me a smirk.

Ignoring his comment I say "Now what?" but he doesn't respond, he just points at something over my shoulder. I turn and look at what Zeke was pointing at and when I do it takes my breath away. People, they are walking around and talking, some standing on the edge of a gray platform while others are looking down at small glowing screens that they hold in the palm of their hands.

"Here," Zeke says holding out strange pieces of cloth. I ask him what it is and he says it's the clothing, so I quickly change while he is turned around, then I remember that I can see those people.

"Zeke!" I exclaim.

"What?"

"They could see me while I changed!"

"What? No they couldn't"

"If I can see them, then yes I believe they can see me!" I say practically yelling. Zeke grabs my shoulders and pushes me up against hard brick.

"I promise you Arisa, they cannot see you. Look." He says. I fallow his eyes to see a light blue ripple pass in between the door frame. "Think of it like a force field. You can see them, but they can't see you. You can pass through it, they can't." Zeke states, all I can say is "Oh" and look down. When I do, I notice Zeke is wearing the strange clothing to. It's just a little different, instead of tight pants his are long and baggy, instead of a tight shirt that shows a little more than I like his is long and form fitting.

The shoes well that's another story, while mine are in some ways like the gladiators I normally wear, have a very tall heel (that surprises me I haven't broke my neck yet) Zeke's don't even compare. Zeke clears his throat. "We must be going, we are already late."

"Late? Late for what?" I question.

"You will see."

I take a step forward, then another. Until I am in the world that I have thought was terrifying ever since I was little.


End file.
